


Welcome Home

by cheddarbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Trisyra Lavellan has a secret and Iron Bull is coming home just in time to find out...





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one on docs for a while. Never posted, but it's one of my favorite fluffy pieces ^^ 
> 
> Eris (Tris' twin) belongs to my bff <3

Trisyra paced back and forth in her room, both hands running through her long, red hair that she had kept loose for once. She paused, cautiously eyeing the brothy soup that Cole had brought to her not long ago, insisting it would help with the sickness. Unfortunately with her seemingly increased sense of smell, the slight traces of onions and otherwise mild herbs still made her stomach roll and caused her to avoid the plate altogether. It was a frustrating thing being both hungry and sick at the same time, and for the past month it had been her daily battle between finding her appetite or keeping the food down once she had eaten. 

Eris had been her saving grace. Being further along in her own pregnancy, she had noticed the signs almost immediately and both she and Cole had done everything in their power to make Tris as comfortable as possible. Iron Bull probably would have offered support himself had he been around, but the Qunari warrior had been getting rather restless since the immediate threats were eliminated so Eris and Tris had sent him and his Chargers trekking across most of Thedas to curb their rising testosterone levels. Of course, Tris wasn’t entirely sure what Bull would even think about her current situation. Up until this point, both of them had been absolutely certain that they couldn’t reproduce due to the vast differences with their races. That and they had been practically fucking each other every day since they started their relationship. 

It was impossible. He was Qunari. She was Dalish. The two didn’t exactly mix like humans and elves did and as far as Tris could tell, there were no Qunari and elven children running around. Upon feeling that her stomach had somehow hardened and the sickness had begun, she became angry with herself. She should have been more careful, should have asked others who may have been around the Qunari to see if it were possible. She was also completely angry that she had sent Bull off on a stupid mission while she was here dealing with this alone...well mostly alone. She tried her best to avoid showing her disdain for what was going on around Cole and Eris, not that she could hide anything from the mind reading human spirit thing…

Tris took a deep breath. Maybe she wasn’t completely done with being angry, or her hormones ensured that every little thought she made grew bigger and larger than life than it should have been. Her entire way of life had been thrown into complete and utter chaos at discovering her shameful little secret. She could still remember the look on Eris’ face when she had stumbled upon her praying to their gods for this to be nothing more than a little mistake, an oddity to her body that would only be temporary. She had never felt more shame in her life than seeing the sadness in her sister’s otherwise glowing face as she cupped her own growing belly.

After that night, the overwhelming sadness had taken over her. She felt lonely, a stranger to her own mind and body as she tried to make sense of how this could have possibly happened. Iron Bull, the one that could ground her and force her to give up the need for control, would have known how to help her make sense of this, or he would have run. The discussion of a family had never once come up in the entire time they had been together, not even after their short ceremony binding them as husband and wife that she had insisted upon. It hadn’t been a possibility, so why would they have even discussed it? Sure, he was well and good with other children and had been happy for Eris and Cullen upon being told their good news, but how would he react to finding out he too would be a father soon? Tris had no reason to believe he would run, but she couldn’t help but feel as though she were about to give him something he wasn’t ready for, that he didn’t want. Not to mention he hadn’t been raised by his own parents since the Qunari didn’t do the family thing. 

After a month of battling with herself and the chaos of her emotions, Tris had finally accepted that she was indeed pregnant and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Somehow she had found herself becoming intensely protective over her belly, though still mostly flat, and even found herself unconsciously stroking and talking to it. When she caught herself in these acts, she would immediately stop and correct herself. It wasn’t like the thing inside her could hear her, at least not yet, and honestly she wasn’t ready for anyone other than Cole and Eris and Cullen knowing her secret. She felt bad enough all of them knew over her own husband and father of the child growing within her, the last thing she wanted was for the entire Inquisition to congratulate Iron Bull upon his return for something he hadn’t knowingly contributed to.  

On that thought, she walked out onto her balcony to get a breath of the fresh mountain air and clear her mind. They had received word nearly a week ago that the Chargers had been successful in their mission and were on their way home. They would be arriving any day as long as nothing had stopped them along the way. Part of her had wished that they had sent them out on another mission, then another, anything to avoid having to confront Bull on the matter at hand. It wasn’t logical. He would find out sooner or later and if she were smart, she would prefer the sooner rather than the later, still this wasn’t something she longed to talk about. 

“Trisyra?” Cole’s quiet voice suddenly spoke, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. She placed a hand to her heart and turned to see the human/spirit looking at her with an anxious expression, no doubt feeling her emotions the closer he was.

“Yes?” she asked as calmly as she could, taking a seat and focusing on her rapid beating heart. He had a way of sneaking up on people. Good for battle and skirmishes, not so good on someone that was having a hard enough time accepting the fact she was going to have a baby.

“Eris sent me. The Chargers have returned,” he said simply. Thankfully he was keeping his thoughts short and simple around her, though she felt bad that it had taken her taking her anger out on him in a shouting match to get him to not voice her thoughts aloud. It had been bad enough for Eris to see and hear Tris praying to the gods to rid herself of this burden, it had been quite another when he had decided to voice everything at dinner one evening. Thankfully no one seemed to understand what he was talking about, but ever since he had been cautious with his wording around her. 

“Thank you, Cole,” she replied with a forced smile. She could see from his grimace he knew just how she felt about taking that news, yet he remained silent as he turned and left. Waves of guilt crashed over her as she watched him retreat without saying another word. The kid hadn’t deserved her outburst, not with him trying his best to make her feel better with the sickness that consumed her. Even after the fight he hadn’t stopped in his attempts to help, as he liked to say, and all it had done was make her feel worse. 

With a deep breath and a moment of nausea from the faint smell of onions and herbs, Tris pulled her hair into a simple braid and straightened out her clothes. Already, if one were looking hard enough, the small bump in her lower stomach was visible. It wouldn’t be much longer until she had to get more clothes, and by then the entirety of Skyhold would know her secret. For now, she had to figure out to tell the one person who truly mattered in knowing.

The dining hall was set for a feast when she arrived. It took all of her will to force what little was in her stomach to remain there as a copious amount of conflicting smells invaded her nostrils. With a small smile of triumph as she felt the need to vomit pass, she weaved her way through the servants that were finishing the preparations for the dinner toward the main door to be there to greet her husband and his men. Already standing at the doorway was Cullen with his hand casually resting upon the decorative sword at his side and Eris in her beautiful glowing glory with the swell of her stomach between them. Tris took a moment to appreciate the way Cullen looked lovingly at his bride as if she were the only thing in the universe that existed to him in that moment as his other hand caressed the swell of her belly. Her sister returned his loving gaze with interest as they talked about something and laughed. 

For a moment she felt a surge of jealousy that wasn’t characteristic of her. She wondered if Bull would still look at her the way Cullen looked at her sister, if he would love her more while being with child,  _ his _ child, or if he would be disgusted by her and what she had allowed to happen. Again, all these were irrational thoughts with no basis other than Bull being a free man now in his life and here she was about to tie him down in a way he had never been and never would have been had she just decided to turn her interests elsewhere. Suddenly Eris turned to her as if she had felt her presence, her Fade-touched eyes taking her in before motioning for her to join them. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she held onto her arm.

“Like I am going to lose the contents of my stomach the moment I see him,” Tris replied honestly. Her stomach was rolling in knots and twists that were putting her reaction to food to shame. 

“That’s normal. I felt like that before finally telling Cullen,” Eris admitted with a grin. “In the end, there was nothing to worry about. I am sure Bull will be thrilled to find out about the ba-” she went on before Tris clamped her hand over her mouth. 

“Shhh! It’s bad enough you and Cullen  _ and _ Cole know. I don’t think I can handle the rest of the Inquisition finding out just as he is about to arrive!” Tris scolded. “Besides, I am not entirely confident he is going to be nearly as happy as lover boy there. Remember, Qunari don’t  _ do _ families.”

“Still. He loves you,” her sister replied matter-of-factly. It was hard to deny that argument when Bull had been choosing to stay with her and give up his life of fucking anything and anyone who gave him the time of day. He was a free man, no longer bound to the Qun and able to roam all of the lands yet he gave in and married Tris with no complaint and had remained ever faithful to her throughout the shit storm that life in the Inquisition had given them. Still, she wasn’t wanting to add a stressor to their otherwise perfect marriage by having a child with a man that was raised by an ideology that went against families. 

“We’ll see how he feels about that after I tell him tonight,” she muttered under her breath. Eris looked about ready to scold her when the gates opened and the Chargers came trotting in. Trisyra’s heart seemed to get caught in her throat as her eyes spotted the shaggy giant of a horse aptly called Teddy, and the giant of a man that was riding upon him. 

For a moment,

as he pulled his faithful steed to a halt in the courtyard, Trisyra forgot all about her pregnancy and her fear in telling Iron Bull. Her nerves were still strung out as she ran her way down the steps and into his arms, melting against him without a care as to whom was watching. She inhaled deeply, taking in his rich and rather strong musk that was entirely him and nearly purred as he wrapped his large arms around her.

“Kadan,” he said simply, his deep voice rumbling gently against her as she pressed her face to his chest. 

“I missed you,” she said, pulling herself back enough to look into his eye and smile before reaching up to kiss him. It had been meant only as a simple welcoming kiss, but it seemed that the two months apart were more than the warrior could bear because he soon deepened the kiss and ran his hands down the sides of her body, lingering for a moment against her breasts before moving further down to firmly grip her ass all while growling in approval. 

“Ugh, get a room,” Cassandra scoffed though there was almost a dreamy look in her eyes as she took in the couple. 

“Don’t worry, Cassandra. That’s going to be my first stop,” he grumbled, breaking the kiss and taking in Tris’ face. 

“Um, actually Eris and Josephine have gone through all these preparations to have a feast upon your return. It has all your favorites, including that cheese dip you loved back in Orlais,” Tris explained quickly. 

“Fuck the feast, I’m willing to skip to dessert,” he growled in that deep tone, his eyes taking on a dangerously hungry look as he eyed her up and down. She could feel a blush creeping upon her cheeks and ears at the way he looked at her, but worse yet was that she wasn’t ready to explain that they needed to take things more gently in the bedroom for now. 

“Oh come now, Bull! You have had a long journey with mediocre rations at best for two months. I went through all this trouble and ended up with swollen feet in the process. The least you can do is eat,” Eris smiled, coming to her rescue. While there were plenty of times Tris had found their twin connection annoying, like when she seemed to know Tris was pregnant before she knew herself, but this was not one of those times. 

On the other hand, Iron Bull seemed completely torn. He looked between both of the sisters before shrugging his shoulders. “Sorry Boss. It’s just been too long since-”

“I know. We  _ all _ know and I am sure we are all going to be reminded later this evening and all night, but for now the roasted pig is nice and hot and if you don’t work on that cheese dip  _ now _ it will get all firm and lose the appeal,” Eris stopped him before he could go on about what exactly he had missed for two months. 

“Yeah Chief, you complained almost the entire way back about wanting real food,” Krem laughed as he came up to Tris and offered a hug, one she graciously returned. In the years she had come to know the Chargers, she had found herself to be so very close to Krem who had become a brother she had never had.  _ Guess now he gets to be an uncle when you put it like that _ , she thought to herself as she walked arm in arm with Bull to the dining hall. 

Tris had really hoped the exposure to the smells would have helped her near constant nausea, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. During the entire meal she found herself looking away from everyone else eating and having to constantly sip water to calm her stomach. Thankfully Bull seemed too preoccupied stuffing his face with food to notice that she hadn’t touched the wine he had poured for her or the fact she had only been nibbling on bread when she thought she could stand it. Occasionally Eris would offer her a bit of fruit and ask if she was well which she accepted. In the time it took for everyone to become completely full, Tris had successfully managed to eat three pieces of fruit, half a slab of bread, and a few sips of the soup that Cole had made especially for her. It was the most she had eaten in a few days and seemed to help keep her stomach from rolling too hard. 

Thinking about Cole, Tris noticed how he also barely touched his food and how he would glance at her from time to time. She had hoped and prayed he wouldn’t say anything while they were all eating, but he was being uncharacteristically quiet. Iron Bull didn’t seem to notice that either as he went into his stories on how he and the Chargers took out the different Venatori encampments that they had been assigned to locate and destroy. While the food settled, he and the other Chargers told their wild tales and drank their ale and mead as though it were the water of life. It didn’t take long before half of them were already drunk, though all laughed and sang and were merry. It was a few hours of nearly pure bliss for Tris, until Bull finally stood up. 

“It’s been good guys, but I have a woman that needs my undivided attention,” he said, his eye resting on Tris. All the worry and anxiousness that had been nearly washed away came flooding back as she read the intention on his face. As much as she had missed his body pressed against hers and the pleasure he brought her every night they were together, she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to keep the food she did eat down…or how she was going to try and convince him to be gentle. They were rarely gentle, and two months without sex was bound to create energy that needed to be released somehow. Everyone hooted and whistled as he swept her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her off to their room in the castle.

She clung to him, her heart thudding against her chest as though it were trying to break out. Maybe he would prefer a nice long night of leisurely sex since he had been traveling all day? Who was she kidding, the man had energy reserves specifically stored just so he could make love to her his way all night long. Any hopes of putting off the conversation were tossed away as he slammed the door and placed her on the bed. Her thoughts were chased away as his mouth claimed hers in a rough, passionate kiss that stole her breath. His hands were everywhere, pulling at her clothes and grabbing her breasts or the generous curve of her ass as he pressed his large body to hers. With a deep, throaty growl, he ripped her shirt open as though it were nothing but a piece of parchment paper and began kissing his way down from her neck to the place between her breasts and then to her stomach…

“Wait!” she gasped, pushing against him and covering herself. Though it was still nearly impossible to tell she was pregnant, Bull wasn’t your ordinary man that wouldn’t notice the slight swelling in her abdomen, nor was he one to believe that she was just bloated from eating too much. 

“What is it, Kadan?” he asked, still continuing to kiss her bare skin. “I have been waiting for this...”

“Um, well...um…” she stuttered, pushing him further away as she tried to collect her thoughts. “You ripped my good shirt!”

He raised an eyebrow at her as he looked at the ruined silk that she had pulled back around her. She pushed past him and stood up and began pacing and running her hands through her hair as she tried to think of what to say. All the while, Bull sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. “Something tells me it isn’t the shirt you are worried about,” he said, his eye following her movements. 

“No, you’re right. I just...I just don’t know how to tell you this…” she mumbled.  _ Just say it! Rip it off like a bandage, get it over with!  _ She mentally scolded herself as she paced. 

“Tell me what, Trisyra?” he asked, his voice taking on a concerned tone.  _ Shit, he used my name! _ She thought as she paused.  _ Deep breaths. In and out… _

“I’m pregnant,” she said at last, facing him with what bravery she had left. She hugged herself, pulling what she could of her shirt around her as she waited for his reply. 

As somewhat expected, Bull sat there in silence, his eye looking at her as though it were gathering the truth from her very soul. His lips pulled together in a thin line as his mind worked exactly what had been said out. She had almost asked him if he was okay when he reached out his arms in a gesture for her to come forward. Cautiously she moved towards him until his large hands rested on her hips. He pulled her closer and then looked directly at her stomach.

“Finally she tells me about you,” he said, a large thumb rubbing gently against her flesh. 

“Wait, what? You  _ knew _ ?” she gasped, her eyes widening in shock.  _ How? No one said anything! He wasn’t alone with Cole or Eris… _

“Kadan, no offence, but you are an open book,” he replied with a warm smile as he took her into his lap and kissed the top of her head. 

“H-How did you know? No one said anything…”she asked, her mind racing as she replayed the evening over and over to try and find what she missed. 

“How quickly you forget my Ben-Hassrath training. Want to know my first clue?” he asked, cradling her against him and sharing his warmth. 

“Um…”

“Your tits have gotten bigger,” he grinned down at her. 

“There is no way you could have known that. I can barely tell they are any bigger!” she slapped at him playfully.

“Your ass has gotten bigger too,” he said and leaned back to avoid her slap to the face. 

“Ass,” she grumbled. “I could have just put on weight for all you knew.”

“I wouldn’t have minded, but if that were fact you would have eaten much more at dinner than just a bit of bread and fruit. That and I noticed you didn’t touch the wine, and we both know how much you love a good vintage. And you were all nervous and tense like someone with something to hide,” he looked down at her meaningfully. “Though how you managed to keep Cole from spilling your thoughts is beyond me.”

Tris looked down into her hands and blushed deeply. “I really need to have an appropriate apology for him. He nearly told the entire Inquisition about it when I wasn’t even sure...he is actually the reason Eris and Cullen know before you…”

Iron Bull pulled her in close, hugging her gently while rubbing his hands up and down the small of her back. There was no safer place for her in the entire world than in the big Qunari’s arms, and no other place she would rather be in this moment as he sensed the urge to comfort her. Still, her secret was now in the open, but he hadn’t once given any indication of what he thought about it. “Um, Bull? Is this...is it okay?” she asked cautiously, pressing her cheek to his skin.

“Hell yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” he asked confused. 

“It’s just, you know...you were raised under the Qun and you told me how your people didn’t do the family thing. No mothers or fathers, how you were bred for certain jobs…” she explained.

“I also told you they didn’t do the whole bonding thing, yet I chose to exchange vows with you, didn’t I?” he replied. “Kadan, I may not know what to do exactly when it comes to this raising a child thing, but I do know I couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else.”

“Oh Bull!” she exclaimed, her bright eyes filling with tears as she threw herself around his neck and began to sob into his shoulder. All this time she had been terrified that he wouldn’t have cared for the commitment or the time, that this would have just been another thing holding him down and tying him to her, yet here he was just as accepting of this change of events as he had been when she proposed they get married. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he rumbled as he hugged her close. Slowly he picked her up and laid her back against the bed again, though this time he was much more gentle in his actions as he kissed his way down her body. Upon reaching the small swell of her belly, he smiled and kissed her there too, rubbing his cheek against her and humming low in his throat. With each kiss and caress, Tris’ worries began to disappear one by one until all she could think about was how much her husband loved her, how much she loved him in return, and just how much the child within her would be loved between the two of them.


End file.
